secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastet
Bastet (also known as Sekhmet, Mafdet, and Menhit) is the older sister of Hekate and Mars, wife of Amenhotep, mother of Aten and Anubis, and the aunt of Scathach, Aoife, Badb, Macha, and the Morrigan. Background Bastet had been worshipped for generations throughout the land of Egypt as the Goddess of Cats. Bastet revealed to Dr. John Dee in "The Sorceress" that she is the older sister of the elder Mars Ultor, which in the old days was named Horus. She's Anubis and Aten's Mother. Her husband is Amenhotep. Appearance "The body was that of a woman, but the head that brushed the arched ceiling belonged to a cat, sleek and furred, with huge yellow slit-pupiled eyes, a long pointed snout and high triangular ears. The mouth opened and Dee's cold light ran across gleaming yellow teeth." (The Alchemyst: Page 192) During the attack of Hekate's Shadowrealm, Bastet was seen wearing the white cotton robes of an Egyptian princess. She also held a spear that was as tall as she was. Abilities * * * The Alchemyst It was revealed in the Alchemyst that Bastet was living in a Bel Air estate in Los Angeles. Bastet's servant, a man called Senuhet, lead Dr. Dee to Bastet. Dee informed Bastet that the Morrigan wanted her to join an attack of Hekate's shadowrealm. The Cat Goddess then howled, filling the cellar with cats, and announced "It is time to hunt... time to feed.". The Warlock In The Warlock, Bastet is revealed to be the mother of Aten, lord of the De Danann empire of Danu Talis. There, she is revealed to be one of the Great Elders who caused Danu Talis to ascend from the seabed. She is a widow and wife of Amenhotep, former Lord of Danu Talis, and she disapproves of Aten's conversation with the man known as Marethyu. She wishes for her younger son, Anubis, to rule Danu Talis after executing Aten, Marethyu, Chronos and Abraham the Mage; she waits for the support of the mysterious and powerful Isis and of the formidable Osiris. The Enchantress In the Enchantress, Bastet plans how to control Danu Talis through Anubis, but is later revealed that Anubis was plotting to betray his mother instead of follow her if he got on the throne. She is getting him ready to be shown to the Grand Council as the new ruler of Danu Talis but everything goes haywire when Josh and Sophie kill Isis and Osiris eventually destroy Danu Talis. Enemies The following list is a list of Bastet's enemies. *Nicholas Flamel: The Guardian of the Book of Abraham the Mage. His aura is green and smells like peppermint. *Perenelle Flamel: The wife of Nicholas Flamel. Perenelle had used a powerful display of sorcery to turn all of Bastet's cat people into kittens and fought on equal terms with the elder. Her aura is clear but she uses spells to color them. She can also see the dead. *Hekate: The sister of Bastet, and the aunt of the Morrigan. Had remained neutral for many years. *Marethyu: Future Josh Newman. Marethyu also means death. Allies The following list is a list of Bastet's allies. *The Morrigan: Bastet's niece. Has three personalities after incorporating her sisters Macha and Badb into herself. *Dr. John Dee: An immortal human in the service of the Dark Elders. Has a sickly yellow aura that smells of rotten eggs/brimstone/sulphur. Trivia * In Egyptian mythology, Bast was a benevolent goddess, sometimes depicted as attacking the Chaos Snake Apophis, as wel as a protector of the god Ra. Category:Dark Elders